nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shogo Sakai
Shogo Sakai is a video game music composer, active since 1987. Initially he worked for the company Data East on the soundtrack of various games, mostly on the Glory of Heracles franchise. However, on 1996 moved to HAL Laboratory, where he was in charge of the soundtrack of the never released ''EarthBound 64''. Sakai has worked ever since on various games on the Kirby and Super Smash Bros. franchises, and he was the sole composer of the entire Mother 3 soundtrack. For ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' he arranged many of the songs, including the ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' theme song composed by Nobuo Uematsu. In 2017, Sakai orchestrated almost all of the songs for the Kirby 25th Anniversary Orchestra Concert held across Japan. Production History * ''Donald Land'' (1988) - Sound Creator * ''Rampage'' (NES) (1988) - Game Sounds Arranger * ''Al Unser Jr.'s Turbo Racing'' (1989) - Sound * ''Bad Dudes'' (NES) (1989) - Sounds * ''Herakles no Eikō 2: Titan no Metsubō'' (1989) - Sound Produce, Sound * ''Heavy Barrel'' (NES) (1990) - Sound Programmer * ''Boulder Dash'' (NES) (1990) - Sound * ''Metal Max'' (1991) - Sound Program * ''Herakles no Eikō 3: Kamigami no Chinmoku'' (1992) - Sound Staff * ''Herakles no Eikō 4: Kamigami no Okurimono'' (1994) - Sound * ''Metal Max Returns'' (1995) - Sound Program (Original Staff), Rescue Raider * ''Magical Drop II'' (1997) - Sound * ''Virtua Fighter 2'' (Genesis) (1997) - Sound Director * ''EarthBound 64'' (canceled) - Music * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Music (Music Composition & Arrangement; Librarian) * ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (2002) - Sound (Chief) * ''Kirby Air Ride'' (2003) - Sound Composition * ''Mother 3'' (2006) - Music * ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (2006) - Sound * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Music & Sound * [[Face Pilot: Fly With Your Nintendo DSi Camera!|''Face Pilot: Fly With Your Nintendo DSi Camera!]] (2010) - Sound * [[Face Raiders|''Face Raiders]] (2011) - Sound * ''Kirby Mass Attack'' (2011) - Music * ''Kirby's Dream Collection'' (2012) - Sound * ''Crashmo'' (2012) - Sound Support * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (2015) - Lead Music Composition * Picross 3D: Round 2 (2015) - Sound * ''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017) - Sound * Part Time UFO (2017) - Sound Designer * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor Special Thanks * ''Otona no Joshiki Ryoku Training DS (2006) * ''Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV'' (2008) Song Credits [[Super Smash Bros. Melee|''Super Smash Bros. Melee]] * Opening -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/2975 * Princess Peach's Castle -- ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U sound test * Rainbow Cruise -- Arrangement * Jungle Japes -- ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate sound test * Temple -- Arrangement * Brinstar -- Arrangement * Brinstar Depths -- Arrangement * Pokémon Stadium -- Arrangement * Mother -- Arrangement * Icicle Mountain -- Arrangement * Super Mario Bros. 3 -- Arrangement * Fire Emblem -- Arrangement * Dr. Mario -- Arrangement * Menu 2 -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://www.sourcegaming.info/2016/05/16/mmdr_arrange/ [[Smashing...Live!|Super Smash Bros. Melee Smashing... Live! Live Orchestra Music]] * Jungle Garden -- Arrangement * Great Bay Shrine -- Arrangement * Dr. Mario -- Arrangement * Original Medley -- Arrangement (w/Hirokazu Ando) * Pokémon Medley -- Arrangement * Opening -- Composition & Arrangement * Depth of Brinstar -- Arrangement * Smash Bros. Great Medley -- Arrangement * Fire Emblem -- Arrangement * Rainbow Cruise -- Arrangement [[Kirby Air Ride|Kirby Air Ride]] * Fantasy Meadows -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/1758 * Sky Sands -- Composition & Arrangement * Frozen Hillside -- Composition & Arrangement * Magma Flows -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Main Theme -- ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. Brawl sound test * Boss Battle -- Arrangement * Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.) -- Arrangement * Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.) -- Arrangement * Luigi's Mansion Theme -- Arrangement * King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2 (Donkey Kong Country) -- Arrangement * Title (The Legend of Zelda) -- Arrangement * Great Temple / Temple (Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) -- Arrangement * Wildlands (Yoshi's Island DS) -- Arrangement * The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Kirby Air Ride) -- Composition & Arrangement * Road to Viridian City (from Pallet Town/Pewter City) (Pokémon Red / Pokémon Blue) -- Arrangement * Wild Pokémon Battle! (Pokémon Ruby / Pokémon Sapphire) -- Arrangement * Route 209 (Pokémon Diamond / Pokémon Pearl) -- Arrangement * Porky's Theme (Mother 3) -- Composition & Arrangement * Mother 3 Love Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Snowman (Mother) -- Arrangement * Fire Emblem Theme -- Arrangement * Underworld (Kid Icarus) -- Arrangement * Mario Bros. -- Arrangement * PictoChat -- Composition & Arrangement * Mii Channel -- Arrangement [[The Sound of Kirby Café|The Sound of Kirby Café]] * A Tranquil Oasis -- Composition & Arrangement 'Kirby 25th Anniversary Orchestra Concert' * Kirby's 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening -- Arrangement * Kirby's Adventure Medley -- Arrangement * King Dedede & Meta Knight Medley -- Arrangement * Kirby's Dream Land 2 Animal Friends Medley -- Arrangement * Kirby's Dream Land 3 / Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Medley -- Arrangement * Kirby Super Star Medley -- Arrangement * Kirby Air Ride Medley -- Composition & Arrangement * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Medley -- Arrangement * Kirby Triple Deluxe Medley -- Arrangement * Kirby: Planet Robobot Medley -- Arrangement * Kirby's Return to Dream Land Medley -- Arrangement * A New Wind for Tomorrow -- Arrangement * Milky Way Wishes: Staff Credits -- Arrangement 'Kirby Memorial Arrangements' * Take Off! -- Arrangement * Beyond the Forest and the Desert -- Arrangement * I'll Never Forget You -- Arrangement 'The Sound of Kirby Café 2''' * Sugar White Christmas Eve -- Composition (w/Jun Ishikawa), Arrangement * Monochrome Blend -- Arrangement Interviews * Melee Music Developer Roundtable (translated by Source Gaming) References Category:Composers Category:Real people Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Sound Directors